Cardcaptor Sakura: Revelations
by EmptyGiggles
Summary: Years after Syaoran left Japan, the original group will be brought together to face new dangers in Hong Kong. With the Li Clan's involvement and Clow's reincarnation to aid her, will the Card Mistress be able to overcome this new threat whilst dealing with her life as a responsible adult?
1. Chapter 1

**Cardcaptor Sakura: Revelations**

 **Introductory Author's Note:** Any hard core CCS fan will realise that when writing a fanfiction novel, there can be some inconsistencies. For instance, the manga and anime itself vary with plotline and characters… Along with the development of relationships. In addition, with CLAMP releasing the new arc of Cardcaptor Sakura (The Clear Card Arc) – YAY! – the story has continued on in a new direction. This will be an exciting new challenge for fanfiction authors.

However, for the purposes of this fiction, I would like to explain which features I have selected from the anime/manga to avoid as much confusion as possible:

This story continues on from the end of the anime, Syaoran has confessed and left for Hong Kong BUT Sakura has NOT confessed

The characters are now adults, aged 21+

For the most part, there will most likely be stronger reference to the anime, such as the addition of Meilin, 52 Clow/Sakura cards, events that have occurred

There will, on the other hand. be reference to Sakura being stronger than Clow, Kinomoto Fujitaka being the alternate reincarnation of Clow Reed, as stated in the manga

Although this story does not include direct reference to the second movie (The Sealed Card) it will involve reference to the first movie

Any links or similarities that you may make between TRC or The Clear Card Arc are accidental – I apologise in advance

Lastly, this is rated T however, will contain scenes of a sexual nature (always wanted to say that). If I feel that things get too… graphic, I will increase the rating

* * *

 **Summary:** Years after Syaoran left Japan, the original group will be brought together to face new dangers in Hong Kong. With the Li Clan's involvement and Clow's reincarnation to aid her, will the Card Mistress be able to overcome this new threat whilst dealing with her life as a responsible adult?

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue - Square One**

"Phewwwwww, I forgot how beautiful Hong Kong is!" Emerald eyes blinked with excitement, as Sakura gazed out of the aeroplane window. She clapped her hands together as the plane began to turn at an angle in preparation for landing, all the while providing a dramatic view of sky scrapers and the bustling streets of Hong Kong.

"It is quite something, isn't it?" The melodic voice belonged to none other than Daidouji Tomoyo, who smiled gently at her excited best friend. "Of course, nothing compared to you Sakura-chan!" And out came the newest model of Tomoyo's never ending collection of camcorders. Especially bought for capturing her precious Sakura's every movement.

Sakura smiled nervously, as she raised her hands in a helpless defence to avoid being caught on camera. Again. To no avail. Sakura let out a nervous laugh as she watched her friend become virtually starry-eyed.

Sakura proceeded to return her gaze to the views Hong Kong had to offer. This would be her new home. It differed greatly to her hometown, Tomeoda. So much larger, busier… just so much more of _everything_. She wondered whether this would be the right move?

She quickly sat forward and re-adjusted her seat belt as the seat belt sign lightened.

When Sakura was 16, Tomoyo had insisted on her being the model to advertise the new Daidouji fashion line. With Tomoyo having the connections that being a Daidouji and Amamiya had, Sakura had initially declined, insisting that Tomoyo would be better off using an experienced model. After all, Sakura thought nothing of herself when it came to looks. Surely a more beautiful woman would be more productive in getting Tomoyo's fashion line off the ground – not that Tomoyo wasn't talented. Just that the business world was brutal.

But of course, Tomoyo _insisted_ that it must be Sakura, after all, 'Sakura-chan is just so ultra-wonderful and cute, how could anyone _not_ want to buy my clothes once seeing Sakura-chan wear them?!'

Sakura failed to see this logic however, after much resistance (five minutes – a world record in Sakura's opinion) she caved. After all, who has ability to say no to Daidouji Tomoyo? Sakura scoffed quietly to herself. Not even Hiiragizawa Eriol, reincarnation of Clow Reed could say no. Neither could Kinomoto Fujitaka, reincarnation of Clow Reed part two, after being persuaded to let his daughter, aged twenty-one, move to Hong Kong to progress her modelling career, as well as model the newest season of Daidouji fashion.

Sakura caught Tomoyo's questioning gaze, mostly likely due to the pensive look that had probably plastered her face for the past five minutes. In return, Sakura gave a reassuring smile which Tomoyo returned.

Nobody had the ability to say no to Tomoyo. _'Although Onii-chan…'_ Sakura's brow twitched as she inwardly cringed at the memory of Touya discovering she was moving to Hong Kong. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Sakura squeezed her eyes tightly shut, desperately trying to remove the memory from the forefront of her mind.

 **Flashback – 2 Months Ago**

" _The kaiju is going where?!" A placid hand had been placed on the currently enraged older brother of Kinomoto Sakura. Touya barely had time to control himself when his little sister was off doing swimwear shots down the road. And now… Now his father was telling him that she'd be doing in another country, abroad, with a sea dividing them. To make matters worse, in Hong Kong? What imbecile was high when constructing this insane idea?!_

" _Toya, please calm down." Yukito's grey eyes looked at a passive Fujitaka, who seemed to expect nothing else from his eldest child._

" _It's okay, Tsukishiro-kun. Touya-kun just needs a moment." Fujitaka raised his hands apologetically, whilst sending Yukito a knowing look. Yukito in turn smiled, before removing his hand from the now red Touya. Gracefully he made his way across the living room of the Kinomoto household, before placing his hands reassuringly on the youngest Kinomoto's shoulder_

" _Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Emerald eyes blinked up at the young male. A tinge of red graced Sakura's cheeks before nodding and giving an awkward smile to Yukito._

" _Hai, Yuktio-san…" Sakura's gaze returned to her onii-chan. "But onii-chan…" Her face formed a look of concern as she watched her older brother explode in anger._

" _A moment? All I need is a moment?! Hell no, I need more than moment. Who knows maybe a day, year, decade- forget it! A century could pass and I still would not be okay with this!" The brunette male raked his fingers through his short hair before slamming them to his hips again. For dramatic effect, his right arm extended to the young woman in the corner of the room. "And you… You of all people should know why this is NOT a good idea." Tomoyo simply smiled at the enraged man._

" _On the contrary, Kinomoto-kun. I think this is a fantastic opportunity for Sakura-chan." The lavender haired woman clasped her cheeks dreamily. "Sakura-chan's beauty is already renowned in Japan. Imagine her success in Hong Kong… And after Hong Kong, China… And after China-"_

" _But why Hong Kong?! Why not China or America?! Countries such as those make much more sense!" Touya shouted with exasperation. "What is so god damn special about Hong Kong?" Soft brown, grey and emerald eyes shifted from the young Kinomoto to the corner of the room. Meanwhile, Tomoyo simply tilted her head at Touya._

" _Kinomoto-kun, are you saying you would be happy for me to take Sakura-chan to America?" Fujitaka and Yukito sweat-dropped at the young woman's comment, whilst Sakura merely blinked at the entire situation._

" _Hoe?"_

" _That is NOT what I'm saying! Just that- argh! Forget it. Do what you want." With that final statement hanging in the room, Touya grabbed his jacket before making a stormy exit to the front door. Yukito deftly followed, saying his goodbyes whilst Touya fought to get his shoes on. Tomoyo sent a smile of success to Sakura, before Touya made one remaining comment hanging in the air._

" _I don't want her anywhere near him, Daidouji."_

 **End of Flashback – Current Time**

Sakura's eyes opened abruptly as the plane hit the ground with a thud before quickly coming to a stop. She leaned her head back against the seat, whilst Tomoyo placed a hand on top of her own. Sakura looked at Tomoyo questioningly, only for Tomoyo to give a sympathetic smile. It was as if her best friend could so easily read her thoughts.

Sakura smiled at Tomoyo, as the seat belt sign dimmed. The two stood and began gathering their items before slowly making their way off of the plan. Tomoyo hummed happily as she wheeled her flight bag down the terminal. Sakura followed closely behind, gazing at the airport's runway through the large open panes of glass.

Her eyebrows furrowed as her older brother's comment rendered itself at the forefront of her mind. His concern was one that she had shared, and had already considered at depth. Hong Kong was a large place, with just over 7 million inhabitants. In addition, the apartment complex Tomoyo and she would be living in was located the other side of the city to _that place_. She had also honed her magical abilities in various ways since creating the Sakura Cards many years ago. For instance, ensuring that her magical _and personal_ aura remained hidden. She could not be sensed, not even by the likes of Eriol or her guardians. She could not be found. Her presence would not be known to anyone, regardless of the magical ability.

All of these factors resulted in one conclusion. That she would not have to meet _him_.

* * *

' _Right, left and kick!'_ A bare foot hit the self-made boxing bag, before returning to the ground. The owner of said food then raised a bandaged hand to the bag, bringing it from its restraints and falling to the ground.

The young male brought both hands to his knees, as he regained his breath. Sweat trickled down his chest and along the well-defined torso. Unruly chestnut hair was matted against his forehead whilst amber eyes focussed on the now obsolete boxing bag that lay defeated on the concrete floor.

"Geez Xiao-Lang, you'd think you'd let some of the martial arts equipment live _at least a day_ before destroying it." Ruby eyes glistened with mirth, as the ebony beauty chucked Syaoran a clean towel. Catching it with ease, Syaoran returned the comment with a glare, before patting his forehead and then face.

"What do you want, Meilin?" He grumbled into the towel as he made his way up the garden to the Li mansion. Meilin swung her hair over her should and placed a hand on her hip.

"Your _fiancée_ will be arriving in ten minutes. Wei called ahead to let us know they were early." Meilin cringed at the word fiancée. For more than one reason. Glancing at the now fully grown Syaoran she couldn't help but swoon at how handsome he had become. To think, she had revoked their promise to be wed. Most importantly though, said fiancée was a bitch and she couldn't imagine what Syaoran saw in her. Not that he had much of a choice but…

Syaoran frowned. "Yin will be here that soon? I thought she wasn't due for another three hours?" He muttered to himself as he now made his way through the mansion to the nearest bathroom. Meilin kept to his pace without effort.

Wu Guan-yin. Soon-to-be Li Guan-yin. She was considered a top Chinese model in the mainland and although Meilin understood why, she could only ever see the woman as truly ugly. Her personality was nothing short of rude and self-centred. Her obsession over Syaoran put even Meilin to shame. She treated Syaoran as if he were an object to be owned or something that should be put on display.

"Tsk. Just couldn't wait to see the great Xiao-Lang apparently." Syaoran smirked at Meilin's comment, as they stopped outside a bathroom. An ensuite bathroom. _His_ ensuite bathroom to be precise. His amber eyes met her ruby ones.

"Meilin…"

"Hmm…"

"I need to shower…"

"Yeah. And?"

"That normally requires a certain amount of privacy, Meilin." Meilin suddenly realised she had stalked her cousin all the way to his bedroom. Without shame, she waved her hand deftly.

"I know, I know. Just making sure you don't do a runner from the evil bi- I mean witch." Syaoran rolled his eyes at his cousin.

"Meilin, you know better than to talk about Yin like that." And within the blink of an eye, Meilin was greeted by the said ensuite bathroom door and the faint sound of water running. Meilin did a large intake of breath before stalking off out the room and down to the main wing of the house.

He always did that. Defended Guan-yin as if she was someone who was worth defending. Like the good fiancé he was. They had been engaged since they were sixteen, four years after he'd returned from Japan. Meilin came to a sudden stop. ' _Kinomoto-san…'_

She remembered the day it was announced by the Li Clan. Syaoran and Guan-yin had met in middle school and became close acquaintances in high school. During this time, the Li Clan and Wu Clan had been looking to create a merger and what better way to do it than by marrying the daughter of the head of the Wu Clan with the great future head of the Li Clan.

Meilin had thought that Syaoran would fight against it but he didn't… In fact, he accepted it gracefully and took on his new role as fiancé to Guan-yin as if they had previously been lovers – which they definitely had not been. Guan-yin was more than thrilled to be engaged to the ever-sought after bachelor Li Syaoran. He was the guy all girls dreamed of and was near enough perfect in every way.

Once returning from Japan, the harshness she had known Syaoran to hold had dissipated and although still quiet, seemed gentler. This made him all the more desirable. He still had that Syaoran-like gruffness but it was softer. Meilin knew exactly who was responsible for that.

Which made the letter she was made to write that day of the announcement even more difficult…

She had known Syaoran and Kinomoto had not exchanged letters or any words of communication with one and other after Syaoran had left. Her emails with Daidouji confirmed that Kinomoto had found Syaoran's confession of love overwhelming and it had taken her months to realise why Syaoran's confession and his leaving had left such an impact on her.

Kinomoto had fallen in love with Syaoran. And he didn't even know it. Meilin had been sworn to secrecy by Daidouji who had been forced to promise Sakura that if anyone were to tell Syaoran about her feelings, it would be Sakura herself. Meilin respected Kinomoto for this, but time did not do the pair well.

Four years later the Li Clan announced the engagement. Wu Guan-yin was aware of the Card Mistress' existence and had demanded Syaoran not communicate with her anymore. _'Not that they had been in the first place.'_ Meilin thought cynically. As she sat on the porch exterior of the Li mansion, she wondered what actually went through Syaoran's head.

He had not mentioned Kinomoto once since he came back – Syaoran after all was still Syaoran; he wasn't about to shout his every emotion from the top of a mountain any time soon. However, Meilin had been ever so observant of Syaoran. On the few occasions that the Clan discussed Kinomoto – as the Card Mistress, this was nothing surprising – Syaoran seemed all that more interested, would actually pay attention as though he _cared_. Though he never contributed to the discussion, Meilin took this slight change in character as confirmation of his still-existent feelings for the Card Mistress.

Yet he allowed Guan-yin to destroy any opportunity of that emotion flourishing. On the day of the engagement, Guan-yin waltzed up to Meilin, with a demand that she was not willing to accept. That was until Syaoran supported Guan-yin's 'request'. How could Meilin refuse?

Each word was etched into Meilin's memory. Was that really how Syaoran felt?

 _ **Dear Kinomoto,**_

 _ **Long time, no speak, eh? I have been swapping emails regularly with Daidouji-san, it's so much easier than writing letters – perhaps you should consider the change? Instead of letters every few months we could chat every single day!**_

 _ **I've yet to receive your latest response however, the reason for this letter differs from our previous conversations.**_

 _ **Under commandment of the Li Clan, I am writing to announce the official engagement of Li Syaoran to Wu Guan-yin. As such, it is customary to make all non-family remembers who have had previous relations with the former to be aware of a change in formalities. From now on, you should refer to Li Syaoran as Li; it would be improper to call him anything other than that as requested by his fiancée. In addition, Wu-san has requested you no longer contact or bother her fiancé under any circumstance.**_

 _ **All magical queries should be dealt with formerly through the proper channels of the Li and Wu Clan.**_

…

 _ **I am so sorry, Sakura.**_

 _ **Your dear friend,**_

 _ **Li Meilin**_

It was rare for her to call anyone outside of her family by their first name however, Meilin felt the situation warranted it on such an occasion. She recalled that Sakura had soon responded to both letters. To the announcement of Syaoran's engagement, Sakura only wrote one sentence to acknowledge it.

 _ **That's lovely to hear. I'm happy for him.**_

The handwriting had been less defined than the rest of the letter; Meilin could tell that such a simple sentence must have taken a lot of Kinomoto's self-control. But after all, Kinomoto was never one to be negative about anything, or at least show it, when it came to her own emotions. Strangely, she was similar to Syaoran in that way – even though it wasn't an explicit link to make between the two individuals.

Years later brought them to this time. And as Meilin watched Guan-yin strut out of Wu family limo, she could only sigh in exhaustion. Guan-yin was extraordinarily beautiful, physically. She was tall, slim, with long sleek dark hair, and dark eyes. Her skin had healthy glow to it, and her face was decorated perfectly in various types of makeup. She had minor magical abilities – enough to be a sufficient bride for the future head of the Li Clan though.

"Dazing into space again, Li?" Guan-yin had stopped a few meters from Meilin, her high heels pursed together. Meilin looked up at the other woman.

"Wearing skirts too short that I can see what you had for dinner again, Wu?" From behind Guan-yin, Meilin could have sworn she saw Wei's lips turn upwards into a small smile. But the moment passed by too quickly before the stoic expression graced his face again. Another rule grounded by the future Mrs Li; servants should look like servants – what did that even mean?

"Meilin!" A deep voiced called to her and Meilin knew her battle of words would have to wait another day. Syaoran made several strides to the two females, clad in jeans and a loose white shirt, short of a few buttons at the top. His hair remained unruly and his amber eyes flashed dangerously at Meilin, warning her to back down.

"Sorry – I was just about to leave, letters to read and write ya know." Meilin muttered as she flashed a pink unopened envelope at the couples' face. Anything would do as an excuse to get out of there – the sight of them two together made her want to vomit. She recalled the time she had stayed the night at the Li mansion over a year ago for a large family event. She had woken in the middle of the night to grab a glass of water, to walk downstairs and see a sight that could not be unseen.

She had always hoped that Syaoran would break off the engagement realising that Guan-yin was not for him. That night, she had lost all hope having realised that the two had become _fully_ physical with one and other. It felt wrong to imagine Syaoran like that… With someone like _her_ … Meilin shivered at the thought.

"Xiao-Lang, what's wrong?" Guan-yin's voice brought Meilin back from her thoughts. She found Syaoran staring intently at the envelope. Meilin glanced down at her hand. She raised it up and looked dumbly at Syaoran.

"This? What's wrong?" And the look of curiosity disappeared from Syaoran's face as quickly as it came nothing.

"Nothing." His hands quickly shifted in his pockets before he turned to Guan-yin. "How are you? You're early." It was a statement that showed Syaoran's displeasure. Meilin noted this was a mistake on Guan-yin's part – Syaoran hated to be disturbed during training, no matter the reason. On the other, Guan-yin seemed completely oblivious to this fact, and swung her arms around Syaoran's neck before placing a kiss on his mouth.

Meilin took this moment to quickly imitate Houdini and was off in a flash.

"See you later Xiao-Lang." Syaoran's briefly opened his eyes in the middle of the kiss to acknowledge Meilin's leaving. Meilin raised a hand and quickly got into a Li chauffeured car parked not far from the entrance.

"Where to Li-san?"

"Hong Kong Bank, please Chen."

"No problem Miss." Meilin breathed a sigh of relief and took a moment to recover from the gross display of something alien she had witnessed moments ago.

As the car joined the main road, Meilin glanced at her unopened mail. It was only now, she noticed the white wings on the back of the pink envelope and she froze. Flipping over the envelope, in elegant writing was her name and address… In Japanese.

It was a letter from Kinomoto.

Meilin looked back to the direction of the Li Estate. ' _Could it have been that he…'_ Meilin shook her head, ' _no it couldn't have been that he knew it was from her.'_ Opening the envelope, Meilin pulled yet more pink stationary full of stickers of wings and such girly things. She smiled. Kinomoto was still Kinomoto even at the age of as she scanned the contents, the smile drifted. One sentence summed up the entire letter.

 _ **I have a modelling contract in Hong Kong and so I'm moving. You can't let him know.**_

Meilin held her head in her hands, wondering why there were so many dense people in the world. Syaoran not know that Kinomoto was within spitting distance of him. Guan-yin not realising that the Card Mistress was in the same city as them?! _'Oh crap.'_

* * *

Sakura walked around the spacious apartment in awe, "Tomoyo-chan, this is amazing!"

"I know! And the fact that we have a floor each is equally as lucky. However, capturing Sakura-chan's amazed expression is truly lucky…" Sakura turned around jaggedly to find Tomoyo once again filming her.

"H-hoe! Tomoyo-chan! Don't you ever get bored of filming me? It's the same old boring stuff – I've barely changed since you started filming me since I was ten." At this Tomoyo pulled back from the camera, and considered Sakura's comment thoughtfully.

"That's not true. Sakura-chan changes every day. You're so much more graceful and calming than you once were. In some ways you haven't changed at all and yet you are completely different." Sakura looked sceptically at her best friend. It was at times like this that Tomoyo really reminded her of Eriol. The Azure and lavender tones were really similar, their knowing ways and ability to read people was something that Sakura envied; she always felt so naïve on such matters. Eriol and Tomoyo were such beautiful and talented people.

Sakura spun around to look out at the beautiful view of her new home. Tomoyo watched curiously as various expressions passed her best friend's face.

It was true what Tomoyo had said. Her best friend really was the same and yet completely different. She observed Sakura in the light and smiled gently. As Sakura matured she had become much like her mother's cousin, Nadeshiko-san. Sakura had decided to grow her hair, something Tomoyo very much encouraged. Sakura's hair fell in soft curls just passed her shoulders, and had opted for a much cleaner cut set of bangs. Sakura was surprisingly shorter than expected which prevented Sakura from becoming a runway model in most instances. However, Sakura was extremely popular and a lot of designers pined after her to present their petite collection to clients anyway.

Mainly, Sakura promoted makeup and perfume; her face was truly angelic. In a lot of cases, it was commented on how Tomoyo and Sakura looked very much alike. The only differences were that Sakura had bright emerald eyes with auburn hair and soft olive glow, whereas Tomoyo was a 'classical' beauty as people often referred to her as, with lavender hair, dark eyes and snow white skin.

Sakura was also much bustier, with a toned body; mainly due to her training and keep fit regime as the Card Mistress. Tomoyo giggled at her friend's ignorance to the impact she had on the male population. In that way, Sakura hadn't changed a bit.

"Tomoyo-chan, what's so funny?" Sakura tilted her head, as Tomoyo's eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Nothing at all Sakura-chan. Shall we unpack and then go sight-seeing?"

"Hai!" Sakura stopped, remembering something, "Ano, what about the meeting we have with the promoters about your new clothes line?"

"Ah! I decided that with travelling, putting that meeting for today would be quite cramped. So I changed the dates. Gomen, I completely forgot to tell you."

"No. It's fine – just didn't want the entire reason we came here be completely forgotten." Sakura then twitched, turning a pale shade.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Sakura nodded stalely as she glanced at her suitcases andwhispered something almost inaudible. Tomoyo was quizzical for a moment, before sweat-dropping, instantly realising their mistake, "oh my, I best get some cake that we bought on the way here ready for bribery, ohohohohoho." Smoothly, Tomoyo exited Sakura's apartment before hearing the cries of a certain stuffed animal as he was released from the confines of Sakura's suitcase.

"SAKURA, HOW COULD YOU FORGET I WAS IN THE SUITCASE FOR SEVERAL HOURS?!"

"HOE! GOMENESAI KERO-CHAN!"

Tomoyo giggled as she went to retrieve the guardian's slice of cake. ' _Sakura-chan will always be Sakura-chan…'_ Her eyes turned downcast as a thought crossed her mind, ' _will Li-kun really have changed that much though?'_

The yellow stuffed animal proceeded to negotiate a large slice of cake into its mouth, before glaring at his mistress.

"You're lucky you know, that you have such a forgiving guardian." Sakura stared at Keroberos through one eye.

"I don't think _forgiving_ is the right word…" She muttered to herself, as she watched her guardian force yet another piece of cake much too big for his body into the not-so-tiny mouth.

"Anyway, what's the plan? Are we just going to stay here all day?" Asked Keroberos as he munched happily on cake. Tomoyo smiled. Sakura huffed.

"We were planning on going for a walk but then I realised I'd left you in my baggage…" Kero glared, Sakura giggled nervously, "… eheh, gomen." With a final bow of the head to Kero, Sakura stood in one movement. "Right then, shall we go?!"

"Indeed." Tomoyo stood, as she watched her friend's guardian glide over to a small handbag.

"Don't forget I'm in this bag this time, Sakura!" Kero pointed his small yellow arm accusingly at his mistress. Sakura waved her hand nonchalantly, picking the handbag up and resting it mid-arm.

"Hai, hai." Tomoyo was already at the door, waiting for her two companions to join her. What fun would await them in their new home?

* * *

Syaoran gazed at his fiancée as she reeled off the details of her day as such; that had only been five hours in total. It was impressive to know that so much drama could happen to somebody in such a small period of time. She was sat on his lap whilst he drummed away at this laptop, automaticity taking over with regards to financial queries to do with the most recent business endeavours the Li Clan had him overseeing.

For the most part, Syaoran felt like he was always on auto-pilot. Not really absorbing his surroundings, not feeling _anything_. He gazed at Yin as she was now explaining about how some guy was trying to touch her up _again_. It was rather a common theme with her – not that he could blame any guy; she was of course beautiful – a model in fact. Men sought after her, some he dared say, would take a _bullet_ for her.

And here he was, engaged to her. He supposed he should feel lucky. He certainly wasn't repulsed. Regardless of how Meilin saw him, he was after all a _guy_. It wasn't difficult being with Yin. She made him feel not-so-numb. Particularly when they participated in certain activities. Yet, even she couldn't make him feel _alive_.

Syaoran was aware there was a question that Meilin had been itching to ask him since he was engaged five years ago. A question that strangely, she had not asked. It intrigued Syaoran as to why Meilin would not ask him – if there was anyone in this world he could be honest with, it was her. The question was a simple one, that Syaoran knew the answer to.

Did he _love_ Wu Guan-Yin?

No. Sure she was attractive, a good match for a Li leader. She had minimal amount of magic, good blood and a good background and family. Their marriage would be beneficial to the Li Clan. But love her? Most certainly not.

Yin stood from him and excused herself to take a phone call, he nodded in response and continued typing away on his laptop. Taking a sip of whiskey from the glass beside his laptop, he glanced out to the garden to see Yin's arms flexing about quite rapidly. He laughed, pitying the person on the other side of the phone. Yin too was in charge of parts of the company on her side of the family but was a lot… _scarier_ than most were. She was demanding, feisty but got the job done. As a business woman he respected her. As a woman in general, regardless of her background, she would never have been his first choice (or even his last). Alas, what the Clan wants, the Clan gets.

Putting down his glass of whiskey, Syaoran opened a draw on his desk – it was a concealed draw, one that only he was aware of. In it were many magazines; fashion magazines to be precise. Japanese Vogue, etc. At a glance, it probably looked odd. Syaoran on the other hand, had a very specific reason for owning such things.

Initially, he had noticed it by mistake, two years ago. A colleague of his was admiring an exotic looking female from Japan; an up and coming model. The colleague had joked that she made Yin look second class. Syaoran in response had palmed him off saying that such talk was not possible.

Again Syaoran would state that he was a _guy_ and was not _blind_. Yin had many redeeming features… Physically. It had made the engagement much easier to deal with.

Of course, the colleague wanted to prove a point to Syaoran and had dangled the magazine in front of his face. And Syaoran nearly ate his heart out when he saw the image. He recalled snatching the magazine to have a closer look. His colleague had gone to take the magazine back off of Syaoran but received a death glare in response. Eventually Ryu, said colleague chuckled, saying Syaoran could have the magazine if it meant that much to him.

It had been _years_ since he had seen her but Syaoran had no doubts it was her. _Nobody_ had eyes that green but _her_. Suddenly, he was a twelve-year-old boy again. His heart had began pumping. Ryu had been right – she outdone Yin in every way possible. She was more perfect than he remembered, more enticing than he dreamed she'd be. That smile, so innocent and intoxicating to him – of course he was foolish to ever think she'd be interested in him.

It was why he never fought when the Clan made him get engaged. To see her again though, it gave him a rush, even if it was just a photograph. He recalled that was the first night he actually had slept with Yin. Sure they had been intimate but nothing too extreme. That night though, having simply seen _her_ , was too much. The next morning, he had felt guilty, as he watched Yin grin ear to ear, saying how wolfish he had been and a guy had never wanted her so much before. He had failed his fiancée. Something he promised he'd never do again.

And yet, he did. Again and again. Once he had discovered that Sakura had become a model, it was all too easy to find images of her in various magazines. It pleased him at how she had become so successful – he knew how much it would've meant to her, especially as it was a way of feeling closer to her mother he assumed. It also meant guilt-free instant access to her… Well, as guilt-free as a nearly married man could get.

He never spoke of his discoveries and he kept his feelings muted. It was sad that the only thing that really excited him was a simple image of her, happy, smiling, seductive. She probably had forgotten about him, particularly after Yin had made Meilin send that letter. How would it look though, if instantly after they had been engaged he did not support his fiancée? Not that he was doing a brilliant job right now of being a good fiancé.

Dropping the magazines back into their respective home, he slammed the draw shut and downed the remaining whiskey. He shut the laptop, and glanced at the doorway. Yin had just returned to the room, ' _God damn it, Sakura.'_

"Xiao-Lang, are you okay?" She looked at him as innocently as she could; she knew that was what he was renowned for liking – how that pathetic little Card Mistress used to be. His amber eyes were much darker than normal and his features had become rather animalistic. And much to her pleasure, he grabbed her roughly before pinning her against the wall and catching her lips. Shortly after, he picked her up and took her to his bedroom.

She glanced over at the sleeping male, each muscle defined and sculpted. Oh yes, what a lucky girl she was. _The_ Li Syaoran – hers. Of course, he wasn't _all_ she wanted. His money, fame and family was all that made him desirable. Good looking, yes. _Very_ good in bed. However, he was just too boring. Hard working and too much of a gentleman.

She glanced at her phone. _**2 Missed Calls – Ryu**_. He would need to learn not to call her at such times.

"You okay?" Amber eyes looked at her. And yet they didn't look at her at all. He'd made it all too easy. He was doing this for the Clan and so was she. The fact that he got her in bed was just an added bonus she threw in for the poor boy – he definitely wasn't going to get any, any other way. Syaoran wasn't a fool though, they both knew she was playing about with other guys however, he respected the needs of the Clan before his own.

"Of course babe. Just remembered I have somewhere I need to be so, I'll be off."

Heck, he could do what he wanted, she didn't care. So long as he stayed away from that pesky little girl. It hadn't been too much of an issue but the Kinomoto girl had been growing in popularity as a model over the past few years. Not that she had let her precious Syaoran know. The only one that could keep her from the Li inheritance was that Card Mistress.

What was more annoying was that she had heard the model had a contract in Hong Kong; this would make it more difficult to keep her away from Syaoran but sources informed her that her base was the other side of Hong Kong. Kinomoto was being smart and trying to stay as far away from Syaoran as possible. ' _Good.'_ Chances of them meeting were slim. What was there, 7 million inhabitants? Or even more possibly since the last census.

Guan-yin finished restoring her discarded clothes to their set place (on her). Quickly she gave Syaoran a quick kiss before leaving him alone.

And the guilt consumed him. Even though that woman was off to see the guy she truly cared about, he prided himself on being better than that. But he couldn't be. Not when the woman he loved was so far from his clutches. He glanced at the clock. He ran his hand through his hair before swinging his legs out of bed. Time for lunch with the Mother, Meilin and _that guy._

* * *

"I forgot how big Hong Kong was." Commented Tomoyo as she tried to make heads or tails of the tourist map. Sakura sighed as she looked around. The last time they were in the centre of Hong Kong Meilin had given them a complete tour…

The tallest building in Hong Kong…

"Hey, isn't that Hong Kong Bank?!" Sakura pointed to the large building as Tomoyo followed her gaze.

"I think you might be righ-" Tomoyo stopped mid-sentence. Sakura looked over at Tomoyo, whilst Kero flinched inside Sakura's handbag. ' _This presence…'_

Meanwhile Sakura had been too distracted by Tomoyo's startled look to take heed of her surroundings.

"Tomoyo-chan? Are you okay? Tomoyo-chan?!" Tomoyo was frozen.

* * *

He knew that this was a bad idea from the start.

"Why, my young descendant, how are you?" Azure eyes twinkled with joy as Syaoran approached the group of people, ' _how terrifying',_ thought Syaoran.

"Hiiragizawa, you understand we're not actually related, right?" This earned Syaoran a death stare. From his mother.

"Xiao-Lang!" Syaoran was instantly silenced as Meilin giggled behind the stern woman. Syaoran glanced up nervously at this mother. She had not aged a day since he was a little boy. It was amazing and disconcerting all at the same time.

"Anyway… Why are we here?" Eriol smirked. The young man who stood before him had not changed since he left Japan years ago.

"As straight to the point as ever, young descendant?" Syaoran fumed, Eriol and Meilin smirked. Li Yelan sighed with exasperation.

"Sorry," Eriol raised his hands as a sign of defeat before a straight look crossed his face, "we should talk about this more privately."

"About what?" Meilin entered the conversation whilst Yelan had already began walked to the exit of the Hong Kong branch, regardless of whether the youngsters were following. The Hong Kong Bank was one of the Li Clan's more recent take overs, and here were the youths ready to take over causing a ruckus. Things just aren't what they used to be. Nonetheless, the other three individuals followed suit.

"About the catastrophe that is about to be unleashed." Suddenly severe faces exited the building. Years of prophecy had been warning them of this danger – it had been a fact the Li Clan had held close to their chest but never really discussed. A danger which had been hidden, unknown and sinister. And now the reincarnation of Clow had come to tell them the time was nigh.

Yelan came to an abrupt stop, as she stared across the road.

"Mother, are you okay?" Rigid as always, Yelan glanced down at her son. Then back to the original scene that caught her attention. How would Syaoran react, she wondered, in the next few minutes? Her prophetic dreams were none like the famous Clow Reed and of course, Card Mistress had surpassed them all, but there was a scene that she knew would come. A catastrophe was about to occur, and yet the group did not heed the most vital missing piece of the puzzle. However, of course that puzzle piece should arrive exactly when needed, as always.

"There is no such thing as coincidences in this world…" She began.

"Only necessities." Finished Eriol. Syaoran and Meilin looked between the two individuals, confused. Syaoran was sure he recalled between an annoying older brother and his strange mathematics teacher once, many moons ago.

"There is 7.2 million people in Hong Kong. The chance of meeting her is less than 1%." Yelan continued.

".0014% of a chance to be closer." Added Eriol.

"The odds are against us. And yet…" Started Yelan, "there she is."

"Hitsuzen." Murmured Eriol.

Meilin and Syaoran followed the other two individuals' gaze. There, they saw it. Tomoyo looking back at them panicked. Meilin swallowed with horror as her gaze settled on another individual next to Tomoyo. It was like a small angel, more delicate than she recalled her to be; more petite than she thought she would grow. There was no mistake though, it definitely was her…

All attention was drawn to Syaoran as he swallowed hard. Tomoyo looked horrified yet the auburn headed girl had yet to notice them. His amber eyes locked on her lithe figure as he uttered a name out loud, that he hadn't spoken in nearly a decade.

"Sakura."

* * *

 **A/N:** Kahhhhhhh. I know it's a LONG prologue, but I wanted to get a lot of the background done and introduce some individuals. I haven't done a nasty character before so I'm only warming up with Guan-Yin. I have a few other characters in mind too.

It's been difficult trying to maintain their personalities whilst maturing them at the same time. The introduction was an attempt to contrast light and innocent with darker and solemn. But I dunno, it's only a taster. I'll see what the response is to the story, to see whether to continue it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Myth and Fact**

* * *

 **Sakura's P.O.V**

I sat there squirming quietly as I pondered on what I did in my past life to make Kami-sama so angry. Tomoyo and I had planned to do some sight-seeing prior to unpacking our luggage back home. Instead we are now here. In this very fancy restaurant. With three Lis and the reincarnation of Clow Reed himself. All in a day's work, I guess.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, Meilin-chan, Li-kun, Li-san… It has been a while." Tomoyo's placid voice carried across the table breaking the awkward silence that had enveloped our group.

"Indeed it has Daidouji-san. It was such a pleasant surprise to run into you and Sakura-san." Eriol beamed at Tomoyo and I, and I couldn't help but return his smile feeling much more at ease now. Eriol always had that effect.

"Hai! Eriol-kun, I didn't know you were visiting Hong Kong."

"Well I had planned to contact you shortly Sakura-san. My visit also involves you." I blinked at him, confused.

"Hoe?"

"What does this have to do with Kinomoto-san." I blinked twice, my attention now on Meilin. Her ruby eyes sparkled brightly and she gave me a quick wink before returning to her interrogation of Eriol. I smiled softly, glad that Meilin was the same as always.

From the corner of my eye I could see Syaoran and his mother sat in the corner of the booth, both watching the conversation with pensive expressions. I glanced down sadly. This was exactly the reason I didn't want to see him. He hadn't even acknowledged me after to running into their group outside of the Hong Kong Bank.

"Well, I suppose then Meilin-san, we should get down to business." I was brought out of my reverie by Eriol commanding everyone's attention. However, his eyes were firmly placed on me.

"Sakura-san, have you dreamed lately?" All attention was on me, including Syaoran's. I could feel my cheeks become heated, suddenly self-conscious.

"Ah- No… Not really. I don't tend to have _those_ kinds of dreams unless-"

"Unless you want to?" Eriol smiled with understanding. "It's okay Sakura-san. As I said to you many years ago, once your powers developed you would decide whether to see the future or not. In this respect you are definitely more gifted than Clow."

"But Clow-san…"

"You needn't worry Sakura-san. But may I implore you to dream soon and to let me know what your thoughts on the matter are."

"My thoughts on what?" Li-san shifted and our attention turned to the current leader of the Li Clan. She brought a large book from the brief case she had been carrying and placed said book on the table. She turned the pages until the book presented a double page, with the illustration of a somewhat eloquently designed box. Surrounding the image were many different symbols, some Chinese, some Japanese and some in English.

Having been familiar with certain symbols after looking after the Clow Cards for so long and the Japanese indicators my eyes widened with disbelief.

"Pandora's box?" My eyes levelled with Li-san's, as she nodded slowly, a small smile hinting at the sides of her mouth (for what reason I don't know). "You want me to dream about Pandora's box?"

"As slow as ever Kinomoto-san." I laughed nervously as Meilin smirked at me.

"It's just that…"

"Just that what?" Eriol now re-joined the conversation, equally amused by my confusion. Why does it always end up this way?

"I thought that Pandora's Box was kind of a…" I looked for the right words, and couldn't quite pick the right one out of the air.

"A myth." Tomoyo chimed and I sighed in relief. Tomoyo to the rescue as always.

"Yes! A-uh myth!" I could feel my face increasing heat as the table of eyes were now refocussed back on me. Hoeee!

"Most myths do tend to hold truths behind them. Although some information tends to change or adapt over the years." The voice was almost like silk, with a slight gruffness to it. It was low, quiet but commanded our attention. I froze. It was the first time he'd spoken since Tomoyo and I had seen him. Awkwardly I glanced up at him to find him looking at me intently. I quickly resumed looking at my hands that were currently clutching at my skirt.

"H-hai." My cheeks hurt from the burning sensation that had been there permanently for the past hour or so. The heat was gradually moving to my ears. Stop it Sakura, stop it! Breath, for the love of Kami-sama!

"I recall something about the Pandora's Box in my martial-arts training…" Meilin interjected before I could self-combust. Thank Kami-sama for Meilin's abruptness! I glanced over at the ebony-haired woman who now had a perplexed look on her face. "Wasn't the box supposedly home to seven sins or something… Things that we should clear from our mind when fighting? Now what were they?" Meilin's brows furrowed as she muttered to herself.

"The Seven Deadly Sins is what is _rumoured_ to have been kept in the box?" Li-san spoke again. "However, we aren't exactly certain what was kept in that box." I blinked at Li-san's worried expression, quickly glancing over at Syaoran before returning my gaze to Eriol. They all looked extremely worried. Eriol gave a thin smile as he continued on from Li-san.

"It is said that some sort of material form of what is considered the Seven Deadly Sins were kept in that box. Alongside some other darks forces that were… _privy_ to those sins. The Pandora's Box was originally guarded by the Li's, many centuries ago."

"It's not anymore?" I questioned lightly, although the churning in my lower pit already knew the answer somehow.

"No. It was stolen."

"Stolen? But how?" My brows now furrowed. I knew little of the Li Clan and its history; only from what Syaoran and Kero had told me. However, from the dealings I had personally along with its reputation alone, to have something stolen whilst in their guard left me with an uneasy feeling.

"There were originally two guardians of the box; one always had it in their possession whilst the other guardian would always be nearby." Eriol explained. "Nobody knows exactly what happened that day but the two guardians were killed and the box taken. It has been noted in the accounts of that time left, that there was a huge state of panic but…" I looked up at Eriol as he became quiet.

"Nothing ever happened." I now looked at Syaoran who held his gaze on me. At this point I ignored the harsh beating in my chest whilst struggling to digest the information. I was still uncertain in what this had to do with now, and in particular what I had to do with anything. "It was assumed that the lack of attack meant that the assailant who stole the Pandora's Box in the first instance had a particular time in which they wanted to strike. Since then the Lis and its Clan have waited for the resurface of such power. Hiiragizawa has sensed an oncoming threat, one that we believe to be Pandora's Box." For a moment any tension that had built up over a near decade had been lost as I recoiled in a sense of dread that I suddenly couldn't explain.

"But why is the Pandora's Box so dangerous? Don't people live their lives committing these sins every day?!" I was overwhelmed. Everything was just overwhelming. Syaoran nodded, understanding my confusion.

"It is said the seven sins contained in the box are extremities of each sin; pride, wrath, greed, lust, envy, sloth and gluttony. In their purest forms, each one is as deadly as the next. They are considered the greatest evils of this world. There is nothing written that explains how they are used or what the dark forces that surrounds each sin do. We know nothing of its origin. We also don't know what will happen once the box is opened. However, what we know is that it was something important enough for the Li's to guard; the next chosen candidate as leader of the Clan was killed in line of protecting it and a powerful evil went through a lot of trouble just to acquire it. If and when the box is opened, there will be a fight on our hands, that's for sure." I nodded numbly, looking down at my lap. This was something serious – and yet I had known nothing about it until now. I sighed inwardly. It was irresponsible of me not to allow myself to dream regularly however, seeing the future always had a price.

"I have foreseen a force approach Hong Kong and I sense that their intentions are not good. I have also seen the involvement of a box that looks very similar to that of Pandora's Box – I can only hope that I am wrong." Eriol had his hands resting together, balancing his elbows on the table. I glanced over at Tomoyo who was looking back with a concern written all over her face. She nodded and I understood.

"You want me to dream and tell you what I see." It wasn't a question but a statement. I understood now my entire importance in this. If another dream seer could confirm Eriol's suspicions, then the Li Clan could be more prepared. Eriol nodded in response.

"Even when you were inexperienced, your dreams held unusual clarity – it made my hiding from you very difficult if I recall." Suddenly, Eriol's light-hearted jokes had returned and I couldn't help but recoil in bashfulness. "However, Sakura-san…" Eriol paused. Syaoran and Meilin turned to Eriol as Tomoyo clutched my hands – I hadn't even realised she was holding my hand. I looked over to Li-san who gave me a sad smile. "Your role will not be to simply consult in this matter. Again I must cause you trouble and ask too much of you." Eriol smiled sadly.

"There's something you're not telling us Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo who had remained quiet for some time spoke. I glanced over at her; she had noticed it too. I had decided not to push the matter. Eriol had a reason for not telling us and I could only assume it was to protect me. Eriol smiled mischievously as he appraised Tomoyo.

"You were always insightful, Daidouji-san. For the time being, the information I have disclosed is sufficient."

"Well in that case Clow, perhaps we should have a discussion on what you are asking of my Mistress." Eriol blinked.

I blinked.

Tomoyo blinked.

Syaoran blinked.

Meilin blinked.

Li-san raised a delicate eye brow.

There stood a yellow stuffed animal. In a restaurant. In a public place. Talking.

"KERO-CHAN?!"

 _ **Two minutes later.**_

"Sorry…" I bowed profusely whilst Eriol waved his hand. Glaring at Kero, he wiggled nervously in my lap. How can he be so careless? Jeez.

"So this must be Cereberus, I assume?" Enquired Li-san. I couldn't hide my blush as her eyebrow raised delicately to observe Kero who was now on my laptop, hidden from view of the general public.

"Yes…" I heard a light scoff as Meilin glared in my general direction.

"Stupid stuffed animal." I laughed lightly.

"Ahhh. So I see the brat has grown. Still no match for me though." I sighed.

"What was that?!" Before Meilin could continue, Syaoran interrupted her.

"We should calm ourselves before we attract more unnecessary attention thanks to the animated stuffed animal." How serious.

Although calling Kero a stuffed animal will not help…

"Who's this brat?!" Kero's voice raised dangerously loud and decided it was time to take action. Hand. To mouth. I stared down at Kero, hoping my glare would be enough to warn him.

"Kero-chan, you need to be quiet. Otherwise you will get no cake," Kero's eyes bulged, "for a week." I felt his small body go weak in sign of defeat. Eriol appeared highly amused by the situation, whilst the Lis remained quiet and subdue.

"Ohohohoho. Kero-chan has made Sakura-chan mad." Tomoyo opened her palms as Kero deftly moved from myself to her. I sighed. At least he should be quiet until we get home.

"Cereberus, subtlety has never been your strong point." Eriol now addressed Kero.

"Heh… Perhaps I wouldn't be if I wasn't surrounded by brats and had a Mistress that let me out more often." Kero muttered.

"Regardless Cereberus. I understand you're concerned about the safety of Sakura-san." Kero eyed Eriol carefully.

"Honestly Kero-chan, I doubt Hiiragizawa-kun would do anything or ask Sakura-chan to do anything dangerous." Tomoyo attempted to reason with Kero. However, I knew differently. As did Kero. Eriol wasn't merely asking me to fall asleep and possibly have a premonition. He was asking me to actively _dream_. The two were completely different, the latter containing certain aspects that I understood Kero would be uncomfortable with.

"On the contrary Daidouji-san, what I've asked Sakura-san to do already is most likely too much. Let alone what she may have to do in the near future."

"And what is it exactly that is so dangerous about dream seeking that would put Kinomoto at risk?" I cringed. _Kinomoto_. It was cold and unwelcoming. It was expected though. Afterall, we were barely strangers now. Syaoran glanced between Kero and Eriol, before settling his eyes on me. This was the second time he had done so, and the second time was no better than the first. I had been prepared for a lack of friendliness or familiarity. But there was no nastiness contained in the exchange of glances. No resent or hate. There was nothing. No emotion was evoked when he looked at me. And I had never felt so empty. Dropping my eyes, as I had done so many times today, I decided to answer for myself.

"In order to have a foretelling dream _on purpose_ requires more than just falling asleep. Sure I could have a premonition whilst asleep but there's no guarantee…" I looked up to see him maintaining his gaze. I recoiled inwardly realising he didn't understand the complications.

"Foresight is a powerful gift and is a difficult skill to harness Xiao Lang." Began Li-san. "It takes a lot of training and concentration to mediate it successfully. Clow himself could not do so." She gazed at me, a strange look crossing her pale features. "Yet it is something that the new Mistress of the cards has seemingly grasped. Albeit, her skills are yet to reach their full capability.

In order to achieve a state in which you can see the past or future, you need to be completely immersed. Similar to when you're asleep, your consciousness cannot be focussed on your empirical surroundings but rather your cognitive state. From the way I see it, this leaves two major problems for Kinomoto-san."

"Mother?"

"I am the Mistress of the original Clow Cards. Dark magic is always seeking ways to get them." I pointed out. Meilin leaned forward in confusion.

"But you're the Mistress of the cards aren't you? I thought that meant that no one else could use the Sakura cards unless _you_ permitted them to do so?" I nodded.

"Unless they kill me." Meilin seemed taken back.

"Since the Sakura cards have been changed, I have had to fight various forces from stealing the cards. This in turn has meant that I have to defend my life. The only way for the cards to have a new Master is through one of three methods." I raised my fingers to emphasise each point.

"In the first instance, I die of natural causes and the Sakura Cards are left without a master. In this case, they would follow the same course of action that the Clow Cards did until Kero-chan nominated a suitable candidate." The group nodded.

"Secondly, I die for whatever reason and I have already nominated a new Master. Finally, killing me would deem me unfit to be the Mistress and the winner would by default, become the new Master." I sensed Tomoyo tense beside me. This was always an uncomfortable topic for her to discuss. The realities of my responsibility as the Card Mistress often made her more uncomfortable than her original optimism about me being a card captor.

"Dark forces always look for an opportunity to kill me. Therefore, I learnt many years ago to conceal my aura and magic."

"In other words, Sakura-san cannot be sensed and thus, cannot be found. However, what I ask of Sakura-san requires her to, one, go into a trance-like state where she is not aware of her surroundings – unlike dreaming in your sleep, Sakura-san will not awake until the dream is completed – and two, going into a trance-like state will need her entire consciousness focussed on her meditation. Which means Sakura-san's shield, which conceals her location from predators, will be lowered." I watched Syaoran fold his arms, and look at his mother, realising the implications of mine and Eriol's explanations.

"In other words, Sakura-san will be completely defenceless." Eriol finished. I blinked haphazardly, realising that Eriol had of course, realised the severity of his initial request. Meilin slammed her hands down on the table and once again, we were the focal point of the restaurant.

"Kinomoto-san cannot be expected to do that! It's far too dangerous!" I raised my hands in protest.

"Meilin-chan, it's okay… It's something that I have done many times before. I have Kero-chan to protect me if anything happens-"

"And what if they defeat that stupid stuffed toy?! I remember that time with 'Dream'. It was like you were dead once you collapsed! It took Syaoran using 'Time' to wake you up!" I twitched recalling the event briefly.

Back then Syaoran had supported me and made sure I was safe-

I shook my head breaking my trip down memory lane and looked at Meilin with as much determination as I could muster. Honestly, this entire conversation had drained me mentally.

"It'll be alright Meilin-chan."

"No it won't!" I reached over and grasped Meilin's closed fists. Her ruby eyes stared back at me sternly.

"Meilin-chan, this is something I have done many times before. I will definitely be alright." The young Chinese woman seem unconvinced by my reassurance.

"You need not worry, Meilin-san. I will be there too, to guard Sakura-san." I looked over at Eriol who smiled back.

"Eriol-kun…" He raised his hand to offer no objections to my rebuttal. I felt my face soften. "Arigatou, Eriol-kun!"

"As this is a matter of the Li Clan, might we interject that we be present also." I looked over at Li-san and pondered her suggestion.

"Ano… There is no need." There was no way I could spend any more time in the presence of Syaoran. This was on the cusp of exceeding my limit however, for Eriol's sake I stayed. The quicker I could gain a premonition, the quicker I could bring distance between myself and the Li Clan.

"On the contrary Card Mistress, we are the ones asking you to risk your life to merely confirm a threat. It would be cowardly if members of the Li Clan were not there." I cringed. Of course their pride would come above all else. But I didn't want him there when I-

"Xiao Lang will not be here as of this evening. He is travelling with his fiancée for a few days, to mainland China for a minor business transaction on behalf of the corporeal part of the Clan. It will prove troubling to not have him there to help protect you but perhaps I can rely on the aid of Lang to help us considering the severity of the situation." I blinked and she nodded sternly. I couldn't hide the deepening blush of my already red cheeks. Had she known that I was nervous of Syaoran's presence? Surely not. But he wouldn't even be here so I guess that eased my nerves. The fact that he would be with his _fiancée_ however…

"It's still putting you out." Syaoran stood abruptly before adjusting his suit. Looking at him now, he seemed so different from the lithe boy he once was. His jaw was strong and his eyes blazed amber. I smiled slightly as he combed his hand through his unruly hair; at least something hadn't changed. His eyes rested on me suddenly and I flinched. A strange look crossed his features suddenly but it was gone as quickly as it came. Outwardly sighing he signalled at Meilin who stood also.

"The Clan is asking for the aid of the Card Mistress. This is something we rarely do. In such cases we ensure the utter protection of whoever is providing aid. You _will_ be under our protection until we are certain what we're dealing with Kinomoto." I gaped as my mouth hung. His voice was final and whilst I knew better than to argue back, I carried on digging myself a hole.

"I don't need protection from anyone." It was true. I was twenty-one. I had nearly ten years-experience of dealing with hostile attacks by myself. And whilst I appreciated the help of Eriol, I did not enjoy the implication that came with Syaoran's statement; that I could not defend or look after myself.

He seemed taken back before smirking and waving his hand carelessly.

"It matters not whether you agree or not Kinomoto. Our word as a Clan is final. For now we will send Wei to remain with you until this ordeal is over. You should let my mother know when you wish to perform this foretelling business. We will then work out the next steps." I looked at him horrified. Since when did _he_ decide he could just order me about?! He stopped and now faced his mother, before giving her a deep bow. Meilin mimicked him.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Syaoran leaned in closer so that he was out of earshot of Sakura. However, it was something Tomoyo, Eriol and Meilin did not miss. And the three musketeers could not help but smirk as their aurburn-headed friend remained as oblivious as always to the entire situation.

"Mother, I would prefer if you would keep Lang _away_ from Sakura."

And Syaoran dismissed himself, barely acknowledge the other three individuals as Meilin traipsed behind him. Eriol smirked further when he caught the young brunette glance back at the group and focus on the young emerald-eyed beauty who was now pre-occupied with her poached egg. Syaoran had acted completely disinterested in Sakura and she bought ever second of it.

The young reincarnation found himself frowning though nonetheless as he eyed the dense Card Mistress. With her emotional attachments to the Li Clan, and the fact she now had to deal with a normal adult life, would she be able to overcome the new challenge that she was going to have to face?

Sakura caught Eriol staring and gave him a bright smile before continuing to finish her plate. He shook his head and smiled.

' _Of course she will. After all, it is Sakura-san. Everything will definitely be alright.'_

* * *

 **A/N:** I apologise for the shorter chapter this time. I feel like I will need to update in shorter increments to ensure constant updates. I'm a High School Teacher and with school starting back up it's sometimes hard to be inspired with a completely original story and write it _whilst_ planning lessons and marking etc.

Anyone hopefully it's slowly starting to get interesting. Now that I have the background set up, I can finally start full-on-character interaction and development.

Please be aware that I've called Yelan 'Li-san' from Sakura's perspective as I feel that even in her own thoughts, Sakura-chan would always be that respectful! ^_^

And who is Lang, eh?! Guan-yin will also be reappearing in the next chapter. Wonder how our poor, cute little Sakura will deal with that?!

Plus naughty Syao-chan for not being nice to Sakura to her face. Why is he so worried about Lang anyway *wiggles eyebrows*


End file.
